Goodnight Sleep
by KenziBoo69
Summary: Summary: Bo and Kenzi had a fight and now no one can find the spunky little Russian, so Bo has to form a little search party to find her, thinking that she's been seriously hurt. Set after the Garuda's defeat and Dyson has his love back. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lost Girl is not mine…. So sad, if it was mine, Dyson and Kenzi would fall in love!

Summary: Bo and Kenzi had a fight and now no one can find the spunky little Russian, so Bo has to form a little search party to find her, thinking that she's been seriously hurt.

Set after the Garuda's defeat and Dyson has his love back

Chapter 1.

*_**Flashback**_*

"BoBo is that you?" Kenzi said tiredly as she sat up on the couch and looked around, her lovely raven black hair and her pajamas in an awkward disarray from her constant tossing and turning, trying to block out the seemingly endless stream of moans coming from Bo's room upstairs the night before straight into the wee hours of the morning.

"In here Kenz." Looking towards the kitchen and she saw Bo, wrapped in her usual oriental kimono pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Morning sleepyhead" Bo said with her usual satisfied smile gracing her lips and Kenzi smiled a little at Bo's upbeat attitude.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Kenzi asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying (very unsuccessfully) to fix what was left of her faded black eyeliner. "Sure, what's up?" Bo asked as she walked to the couch carrying two cups of coffee, sitting beside her friend and adoptive sister giving her a cup of coffee.

Kenzi yawned and looked at Bo. "It's about you and Lauren, and your all night sexcapades." Bo's body went tense hearing those words. "What about us Kenzi?" Kenzi, seeing her best friends body language change from happy to defensive in the blink of an eye sighed. This talk wasn't uncommon for the pair, but she was going to bring it up anyway.

"Bo please... I'm really tired. I understand you and Lauren are in lurve and whatever... But I have to get some sleep and I can't with you guys making as much noise as you do." Bo sipped her coffee calmly whilst listening to Kenzi complain, yet again.

"Please? Just for tonight, can you guys keep it down or take it to Lauren's place?" Kenzi pleaded a little and watched as Bo put her cup down. "Kenzi, I'm sick and tired of you bitching about the noise every day, I lived here first if you don't like it then go catch up on your sleep somewhere else."

Kenzi winced slightly at her friends words feeling angry and hurt, slamming her cup of coffee the table standing up. "Are you serious Bo?! How could you say that? I'm supposed to be your best friend.." Bo stood up looking at her folding her arms and Kenzi couldn't help but feel a little betrayed.

"Fine, you know what. I will go!" Kenzi stomped upstairs and got dressed in a pair of old blue jeans, a long sleeved fishnet shirt and a dark purple tank top over that then she pulled on her favorite pair of black knee length high heeled boots. She walked downstairs and grabbed her cell phone and jacket off the couch, taking a quick glance around, noticing that Bo was nowhere to be seen she scoffed and walked out slamming the door heading to the Dal.

*****_**End Flashback**_*****

Ok guys, I know this is my first story and that this chapter is very short, but if you're still with me and are reading this, please be review and please be kind! The next chapter will be better I swear. Thank you so much for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to write this, I had a little fight with my dumb computer but I think it's all better now! It isn't as good as it was the first time I wrote it, I'm sorry about that…

Anyway, Thank you guys so much for making a girl feel special and reviewing the story, you guys are great! Hopefully you're enjoying the story so far! If not I'm very sorry for you. Anyway, here we go, on with the show.

Chapter Two

"Damn her and her sexy, over confident succubus-self" Kenzi mentally cursed her sister for what seemed like the millionth time as she walked alongside her old friend Alexis. Kenzi looked at the pretty, short, green eyed blonde beside her as they chatted and caught up on what they had missed from the two years Kenzi hadn't seen her, while the walked through the underground tunnels Kenzi remembered so well from her past, heading towards an abandoned, but cozy warehouse.

She hadn't intended to end up here again in the first place, she had been heading to the Dal to ask Trick if she could borrow his couch for a few hours but when she finally reached the Dal she was a little disappointed to see that Bo was already there with her lady love, Lauren.

Kenzi wanted to scream, where was she supposed to sleep now! She couldn't very well call Hale with him being the new Ash and all, nor could she go to his place; his family was a bunch of human hating nazi's. Though Val wasn't as bad since they had technically been forced to work together to defeat the Garuda, but she still wasn't all that much of a peach to be around.

And Dyson, well he was a different story; she loved him, had since the day she first saw him. But of course with him being Bo's ex-love slave, he was totally off limits and besides, they hadn't really talked much since she got his love back from the Norn. He was grateful, of course she knew that but every time they were around each other after he was always standoffish like he didn't want to be around her. She couldn't understand that, had she done something wrong, was he angry with her?

She sighed not realizing how far they'd walked and rubbed her head, which was throbbing dully and starting to form a slight migraine from not sleeping in almost 24 hours and she jumped in surprise when her phone started ringing in her pocket, she pulled it out of her pocket seeing it was Bo and she sent it to voicemail, not feeling like talking to her sister at this particular point in time as she continue walk farther trying to figure out what she was going to do and if all this was really worth it.

_***At the Dal***_

Bo sighed and leaned against the bar as she tried to call Kenzi yet again, but the girl had been adamant about not answer her phone all day and now that night had fallen over them she was starting to worry about her. Kenzi was a big girl, she could take care of herself just fine, she had done a pretty good job before she even met Bo. But that didn't mean Bo still didn't and wasn't worrying about her.

Lauren watched as Bo pocketed her phone once again. "No answer?" Bo shook her head and picked up her beer and downed the last of it. At that moment Dyson walked in and looked around seeming to sniff the air checking to see if he recognized anyone there tonight and he looked over at the bar seeing Bo and Lauren and to his almost relief that Kenzi didn't seem to be here tonight. "At least now I can relax and not have to worry about hurting Kenzi's feeling by being rude to her..." Dyson thought as he walked to the bar.

Trick handed him his usually drink, a beer and Dyson looked at Bo, both he and his wolf had picked up on the uneasy and irritable feelings lingering in the atmosphere around the usually happy and he looked between Trick, Lauren and Bo as he took a long swig of his beer as his wolf whined a little not liking the fact that Kenzi was nowhere in sight.

He had been missing her too as of late, he could not understand why he felt the way he did but every time he was near her since she had brought him the jar containing his martyred love he had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her, hold her, kiss her and most importantly, to protect her.

His wolf on the other hand, being the more primal of the two wanted Kenzi for himself, as his mate. Every time he was near Kenzi or his wolf would catch the slightest hint of her unique scent it would drive him crazy, causing him to nudge at Dyson, claw at him, wanting to pull her under him and take her until she was screaming his name in pleasure. But Dyson being Dyson refused to allow himself and especially his wolf the pleasure of having Kenzi.

He feared more than anything that if he tried to be with Kenzi he would probably hurt, or kill her by accident. She was the strongest person, well human he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was kind, courageous and willing to stand up and fight for what she believed. If she or someone she loved was being threatened you could count on Kenzi to be ready to kick some ones ass even if she was scared.

Dyson chuckled a little to himself as he thought of Kenzi going back and saving him when he was fending off the Garuda's minions and defeated them but couldn't move afterward and when she foolishly went up against the Norn, one of the most powerful fae out there, risking herself to bring his love back to him.

Dyson touched Bo's arm gently getting her attention. "Bo, where's Kenzi at?" She shook her head and sighed leaning her elbows on the top of the bar, resting her head in her hands. "I don't know Dyson, if I knew I would probably be feeling a hell of a lot better but I keep calling her and she refuses to answer." Dyson started feeling a little confused about this, it wasn't like Kenzi to just run off and not answer her cell phone, making everyone worry about her, It wasn't in her character.

"Why did she run off?" Dyson looked at Bo curiously and she grimaced a little. "We got in a fight early this morning and I told her to leave... And she did." Dyson looked at her, his feeling of curiosity being replaced by anger. "You what?! Do you realize what could happen to her out there at night!?" He knew Kenzi was a street kid but she could still get hurt if she wasn't careful and to his knowledge she usually wasn't very careful about anything.

Bo looked at Trick and he sighed a little. "He's right Bo, Kenzi may be yours by claim but she can still get hurt by other forces, not just fae" Trick said calmly reminding Bo of her claim to Kenzi and she nodded and pushed off the bar. "Guess we should go find her then." Bo looked at Lauren and smiled then gave her a quick peck on the lips." You head back to the clubhouse; I'll be there as soon as I can."

Dyson finished his beer and headed to the door knowing Bo would be right behind him. His wolf growled angrily and he nodded slightly in agreement with it, what Bo had done was harsh, but Kenzi's reaction had been just as bad, but they needed to find Kenzi before she hurt herself or worse.

_***At the warehouse***_

Kenzi and Alexis where almost "home", neither of the two girls had been paying much attention to their surroundings. If they been they would have noticed the dark figure in the shadows lurking after them with the evil intent of pain and destruction to the raven haired beauty before him.

He stayed back watching their every move, had been since they came down in this rotten place, he made a mental note to this path and all its noises. He had to strike at the perfect time to catch her off guard, and he would.

He watched the girls disappear up a latter into the old warehouse above and he started to venture back through the tunnels, she was going to be his again, she would pay for ruining his life.

Ok, end of chapter two! Dun dun dun! Who do you think was following the girls? How am I doing guys? Leave me your thoughts, comments, and criticism! Thank you for reading and lots of lurve to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello there my lovely people! Thank you for all your reviews, you guys keep me writing. So thank you so much for that! Now, enough with my psychobabble, on with the show!

_***Outside the Dal***_

Dyson walked down the alley by the Dal and his eye started to change from their normal bluish grey to wolf gold and he sniffed quietly trying to pick up on Kenzi's scent to see if she'd been in that direction in lately, he breathed slowly and found the slightest scent of rosewater mixed with lavender and white chocolate and he started following the scent as Bo followed behind him quietly.

_***At the warehouse***_

Kenzi laid in one of the more comfortable couches that was against the far wall of the warehouse and Alexis sat in the recliner beside the couch. "You look really terrible Kenzi... You feeling alright?" Kenzi smiled and nodded a little. "Yea, just haven't been sleeping to well lately. Mind if I catch some z's?"

Alexis shook her head and stretched. "Not at all go ahead, I'm gonna go so you can sleep. I'll bring you back some food, Yeah?" Alexis said in her pretty albeit heavily german accented voice and Kenzi smiled and nodded, drifting off to sleep easily as Alexis tossed a blanket over Kenzi and walked to the door quietly, heading to the store.

Bryce watched as the little blonde emerged from the tunnels below, he smirked as he watched. This was the only activity he'd seen, coming or going from that particular passageway all evening. Meaning, poor little Kenzi was all alone in there. He wanted to laugh; this was just like old times again!

He slid out of his car slowly and walked toward the tunnel slowly, watching his surroundings to make sure no one was near or watching and he entered the tunnel quietly and made his way down the path he had memorized almost perfectly.

Alexis patted her pockets and cussed at herself, she had left her phone at home. She sighed and doubled back quickly, running back towards the tunnel, finally reaching it about five minutes later. After a short walk later, she climbed up the later into the warehouse and she walked through the door and gasped." Kenzi wake up!"

Bryce turned quickly from where he was standing over Kenzi; he hadn't expected the girl to be back so soon. He stalked toward Alexis who was frozen like a deer in the headlights and he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall pulling a hunting knife from his pocket, causing Alexis to scream and Kenzi to bolt upright.

_***Searching for Kenzi***_

Dyson followed Kenzi's scent to a cemetery where it clashed with the scent of dust, furniture polish and faint traces of several unspecified fruits that lingered heavier in the air than Kenzi's scent. "She met someone here." Bo looked at him curiously. "How do you know?"

Dyson pulled out his phone and dialed Trick, looking at Bo. "I can smell dust and furniture polish, she must have met with someone who was near old furniture or something." Trick picked up the phone and Dyson stood up slowly. "Trick, do you know of any abandon furniture stores or warehouses in the area near the cemetery on 5th and Downing?"

Bo watched Dyson's face as he seemed to be listening to Trick carefully, she pulled out her phone and tried to call Kenzi again, the call didn't go through, and it went straight to voicemail. "Maybe her phone died..." Bo thought to herself as she bit her lip and Dyson hung up the phone.

Dyson looked at Bo. "There are a few places that fit what we're looking for. The closest place is an old furniture store on 8th and crest. Let's head back to the Dal and get my car, it will make checking these places out faster." Bo nodded and they headed back towards the Dal quickly…

_***At the warehouse***_

Kenzi couldn't believe her eyes, the man she'd run so far to escape was standing there about to kill one of her closest friends. "Bryce let her go!" Kenzi jumped off the couch and ran over and started hitting him in the back and on his arms since she couldn't his head. Bryce swung his arm back knocking Kenzi away and she hit the floor and he let Alexis's throat go and punched her hard in the gut so hard she passed out.

He turned back to Kenzi, only to see her scooting away from him as quickly as she could. Kenzi was starting to panic, Alexis was out cold and there was blood running from her head where she had fallen forward and Bryce and done nothing to catch her, the bastard.

He never had been a caring person, especially when he was with her mother, Kenzi closed her eyes as she started having flashes of things similar to this scenario and Kenzi crawled backwards pulling her knees up to her chest, picturing herself back in the tiny, dark closet in her old house.

Bryce chuckled and watched as he realized why she was acting the way she was, she was remembering some of the many times he had locked her away when she had irritated him. "Kenzi, Kenzi, Kenzi… Why did you have to go and run away? Now you're going to have to pay for ruining my life."

Kenzi's eyes sprang open in disbelief; how the hell had she ruined HIS life? She looked up at his and reached in her pocket slowly turning her phone back on and she pressed redial and dropped her phone, and her hand landed on a broken piece of glass from one of the skylights and she picked it up, praying her phone had enough battery to last through all and she somehow managed to survive.

_***Searching for Kenzi***_

Bo and Dyson were driving to the last place where they might be able to find Kenzi, an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of town when her phone rang and she pulled out her phone and saw it was from Kenzi and Dyson looked at her curiously.

"It's Kenzi…" She answered the phone and put it to speakerphone. "Kenzi, is that you? Where are you at?" She didn't receive an answer to her question, all she and Dyson heard was Kenzi in the background yelling.

_***At the warehouse***_

Kenzi stood, no longer feeling as weak anymore, she was angry. "How Bryce, how am I the one who ruined anyone's life here? You technically tortured me as a child! What did I do to deserve being locked in a closet for hours on end, or when I was practicing ballet and you got angry because I was using the TV for a tape so you pushed me and stepped on my ankle crushing it! How did I deserve all that?!"

He took a step back from Kenzi in surprise; he hadn't expected her to lash out so quickly, but he recomposed himself and smirked and walked towards her slowly, waiting for her to try and strike him. Kenzi saw in the dim light of the warehouse that he was moving towards her and started to back into the corner she had been sitting in previously.

Bryce got close enough to grab Kenzi's left arm, big mistake. Kenzi brought up her right hand swinging her arm cutting Bryce's face with the glass and he released her arm and she kneed him in the balls with as much force as she could summon and he doubled over, dropping his knife and stumbled back from her.

Kenzi dropped and picked up the knife and made a break for it, not counting on Bryce recovering so fast and he ran and tackled her to the ground knocking the knife away from her and he rolled her onto her back as she panted. "That was a dumb move on your part Kenzi."

He punched her in the mouth and she whimpered in pain and spit out some blood as her pulled a gun out of the waistband of his pants and pointed it in Kenzi's face and she stared up at him as her life flashed before her eyes and she last thing it showed was a moment when she and Dyson were hugging and she was truly.

_***Outside the warehouse***_

Dyson had been listening to the commotion through the phone and had subconsciously applied more pressure to the gas pedal as soon as he heard the anger and fear in Kenzi's voice. He pulled up outside the warehouse as he heard Kenzi whimper through the phone, then there was a loud scream through the phone and a gunshot rang through the air from inside the warehouse and into his open car window and his heart dropped as the line went dead…

Ok guys, that's the end of chapter three! I know, I know, I know… I left you hanging; don't be two mad at me! I'm going to try and get a new chapter up either Monday morning or Tuesday night. As always, thoughts, reviews, comments and everything else is welcome. Lurve you guys and lots have a great and restful Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guy, I'm really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a few months, I really left you guys hanging hardcore... But I'm going to TRY and make up for it. So please enjoy the chapter and I will gladly take any angry comments about the lateness of this story update. Haha, one with the story, shall we?

Oh, And since i keep forgetting to do this, I dont own Lost Girl; if I did there would TOTALLY be more Denziness in the show!

* * *

Dyson ran straight to the strong smell of the blood and saw a small girl lying in a quickly spreading pool of blood; he slowly walked towards the body. Kneeling down he rolled the girl over and saw the face of a female he didn't know; or even remotely recognize.

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, Kenzi was alive; his Kenzi was still alive... Bo ran in and gasped as she saw the girl on the floor. "Bo call an ambulance and put pressure on the bullet wound." Dyson told her as she knelt beside Alexis and felt for a pulse. "Dyson is she still alive; I can't feel a pulse..." He nodded slightly and looked around quietly trying to find Kenzi, while Bo called for an ambulance.

Kenzi breathed shakily trying to stay calm with Bryce's hand over her mouth and his gun to her temple. "Don't make a sound and move back slowly. Or I will kill you." He hissed in her ear, she nodded and started backing up slowly, the heels of her boots scraping lightly against the rough concrete floor of the corridor as she backed up with Bryce.

Bo watched Dyson from where she was kneeling; talking to the 911 operator, telling him her name, the location and what had happened to the human girl on the floor before her; all the while applying pressure to the heavily bleeding wound in her body. Dyson closed his eyes and inhaled slowly taking a few seconds to pick up on all the scents and sounds in the warehouse; which he made a quick mental list of.

Sounds: Birds in the rafters, whimpering from the bleeding girl, Bo and the 911 operator on the phone, 5separate heartbeats, all of which were beating unsteadily in their own panicked rhythm.

Scents: Musky earth, the over powering scent of blood, Kenzi's scent, it was everywhere, but the scent was the strongest from a small corridor across the warehouse that most likely went to a loading dock or the sewer. It was mixed with something he had smelled many times before in his very long life, but this time it frightened him more than anything he ever thought was possible; fear.

Kenzi was terrified, why though? It wasn't like the brave little human to be that frightened of anything! There was also an unfamiliar male scent clashing heavily with Kenzi's strong scent of fear, the male scent was mixed with rage and excitement, the thought of what the smell could mean made Dyson feel sick to his stomach, he let out a growl as his eyes snapped open.

The usually calm, collected wolf that was a massive part of Dyson was outraged. His normally silver-gray/blue eyes were a fierce molten amber color and his teeth grew long and sharp as another vicious growl ripped through his chest and he started slowly walking forward; stretching his muscles to ready for his coming change. Someone was daring to hurt His little human; they were going to pay for her fear!

Kenzi heard the commotion around the corner and she couldn't help but worry a bit more hearing the deadly growls. Having heard them before she knew Dyson was starting to change, this was going to end badly if she wasn't careful... Bryce jerked her back roughly by her long raven hair and she let out a sharp yelp of pain and she stumbled backwards.

Dyson's head whipped towards the direction of the sound and he took off pulling his shirt off in the midst of his change and he ran straight to the doorway where he'd heard the noise; leaving a very confused Bo behind him to attend to the girl. He launched himself forward and in a bright flash of light Bo saw a wolf running around the corner into a darkened corridor. "Dyson wait!" Bo yelled as she watched him disappear into the dark.

Bryce heard a woman calling after someone; he had known it would be hard to capture his ex-stepdaughter. He had been watching her for quite some time now, knew almost everything about her new life with a pack of misfits, but damn, he had not anticipated it being this rough! He gripped Kenzi's hair harder and started dragging her after him and she yelped again in pain as she fell backwards when her heel caught on something behind her. The noise only served to excite him further but he couldn't help but chuckle at her pain and try to pull her to her feet again.

The wolf heard another yelp and he snarled and started pushing himself faster than he saw it, the man had a hand in Kenzi's hair and was trying to pull her to her feet. Dyson growled and the man looked up in the dim light and he saw the wolf and quickly withdrew his hand from Kenzi's hair and gripped his gun with both hands aiming for the wolfs chest. "What the hell?" Bryce took a step back not paying attention to the girl on her hands and knees, attempting to hide from both himself and the animal threating them.

Dyson bared his teeth and ran at Bryce intent on killing the human monster before him. Bryce, being untrained with a moving target started firing out of fear and missed his mark and bullets ricocheted off of walls and pipes behind the wolf. Dyson tackled the frightened looking human knocking him to the ground. The sudden impacts of the heavy canine tackling him to the ground making the gun fly away as they hit the cement. Dyson sank his teeth into the humans shoulder, growling and tearing at the flesh in his maw viciously. Bryce screamed as he felt the muscles and tendons being shredded and he passed out from the utter pain of it all.

Kenzi had scrambled away from Bryce when he had started shooting at Dyson and had been curled in a corner watching all the gore and commotion. She pressed her back against the wall a bit more seeing Dyson walking towards her licking his snout as he moved forward. "D-man please, it's me

. You know me, please don't eat me!" Kenzi squeaked a little and winced in pain when she went to crawl back slightly with her hands raised and she looked down at herself and saw blood leaking onto the ground from just above her hip.

The wolf rolled his eyes at her plea for life, as if he would hurt her in any way. He took a step forward and he saw and smelled Kenzi's blood and whined, walking towards her slowly licking the blood off his snout he laid down and crawled forward slowly and she reached her hand out slowly and her nuzzled her hand softly. "Good Wolman." Kenzi said softly as she rubbed his head and he pressed his nose against her thigh, telling her as best as her could that everything was going to be alright.

Bo stood talking to one of the EMT's, a tall handsome olive skinned fae with hazel colored eyes as three other equally handsome men loaded the still unconscious human girl into the ambulance to take her to the hospital when suddenly the EMT looked around the curvy succubus before him and rushed over to a jean clad, blood covered Dyson helping Kenzi walk out into the main warehouse and he held her against his side protectively as the EMT approached. "There is a mid-40 early 50 year old male down that way that is bleeding to death, tend to him, I've got her." Dyson said sternly as his eyes flashed gold and the EMT nodded and went and told the others the new information.

Bo rushed over and pulled Kenzi into a concerned hug, not noticing the look Dyson gave her when she pulled Kenzi away from him. He fought the strong urge to growl at Bo for taking her away from him. "Oh god Kenzi, are you ok? I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I was just upset... Please forgive me?" Bo said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her sister. "It's ok BoBo, I'm sorry I ran off the way I did...* Kenzi murmured quietly as she looked at Bo.

Dyson watched them quietly as they made up and he stepped up and pulled Kenzi back against his side saying "Let's get you to Lauren so she can patch you up, yea?" Kenzi nodded and Bo gasps not having noticed the blood leaking from her best friends side and she looked at Kenzi then Dyson as he help her to the car, calmly brushing past Bo as he went.

The drive to Lauren's place was quiet, awkwardly so. Bo was texting Lauren, telling her that they had found Kenzi and they were on their way to her apartment for a patch up job. Dyson was watching Kenzi in his rear view mirror; she was holding her hand over the wound in her side. She had a faraway look in her eyes while she stared out the window. His wolf was whining and clawing at him, wanting to have Kenzi closer to him, so he could protect her. Dyson glanced over at Bo from the corner of his eye and saw her staring at him suspiciously and he brushed it off and continued driving to Lauren's apartment.

* * *

Okay guys, there you have it. Another chapter, once again I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Please Read & Review? Thankies!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the all the reviews! And there are just a few shout outs to some of my main reviewers at the end of this story, if you don't see your name please to be upset you will be in the next chapter. I love you guy's insight into what you see for this story, you keep me going so props to you guys!

On with the story shall we my dear friends?

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Wish i did though!

* * *

_***In the car***_

The ride to Lauren's was to say the least, awkward. Bo continually stared at Dyson, sparring glances in Kenzi's direction every so often when Dyson wasn't watching her in his rearview mirror like a hawk while still somehow managing to still watch the road properly. When they pulled up in front of Lauren's apartment Bo was the first to jump out of the car and try to pull Kenzi out, She winced; refusing to move just yet and Bo almost instantly and released the arm she was trying to pull.

Dyson got out of the car and pulled his seat forward, not wanting to straddle Kenzi; though by the look in her eyes she wasn't with them anyway. He looked at his shirt that she had clutched to her side with both hands and he saw the large spreading blood stain and he wolf whined and Dyson reached forward and rested his hand on her thigh and her piercing steel colored eyes drifted to him slowly, still holding that faraway look in them and his heart sank some; she was in shock. It didn't surprise him any, but the look in her eyes; he never thought he would ever see something like that in her usually bright, vibrant, lively eyes. He couldn't describe the look as anything but hollow, what had happened to her that would make her react this way…

Dyson leaned into the car and scooped her up in his arms carefully and pulled her out of the car slowly. Once he had her out he kicked his door shut, ignoring Bo's inquiring gaze and heading to the door of the building which she hurried towards when she realized he wouldn't be putting the younger girl down anytime soon from the look of the shirt pressed to her side.

_***At the hospital***_

Bryce opened his eyes grunting in pain and looked around. Where was he, what happened to him? He looked around hearing loud beeping and buzzing, he looked up seeing monitors of several different kinds then he looked over quickly when a door opened and a short woman with curly red hair, light hazel colored eyes with a pretty face dressed in blue surgeon scrubs and a white lab coat walked in. "Hi, your awake; I'm Dr. Elena Caltess. I'm the surgeon who operated on you today." She smiled as she spoke to him then glanced down at his chart.

"Where am I?" Bryce asked her feeling groggy. She looked up at him from his chart and she walked to the left side of his bed. "You're at St. Philip memorial hospital. Sir, can you tell me your name?" Bryce nodded as best he could with all the stitches in his neck. "My name is Bryce, Bryce Jason Daniels…" The doctor nodded and jotted his name down on the charts. "Ok Mr. Daniels, can you tell me what you remember?" Bryce closed his eyes and took a deep breath, organizing his thoughts.

"Yes, I came here looked for my step daughter. She ran away from home and her mother has been very worried about her and we have some relatives down here so we thought maybe she had come down here…" He looked at the doctor and noticed she was watching carefully, and he decided it was best to play it off as he didn't remember anything else.

"Is that all you remember sir?" She watched the human before her as he nodded pretending to look confused and groggy. The EMT's had told her about what they had shown up to at the warehouse. The unaligned succubus had made the call saying there had been shots fired and a human girl had been shot in the chest. Upon arrival they found the human girl was very close to heavens doorstep and there was a human male in the sewer that was bitten by a wolf and his shoulder was pretty torn up. She had been on call in the ER and was told of the events, the human girl was pronounced death upon their arrival at the hospital but the man was in need of some help still. He had almost died on the way there because the EMT's couldn't stem the bleeding from his shoulder and the juncture of his neck.

Elena had known almost immediately how the man had gotten his wound and decided she would see what he would tell her and she would get in touch with Dyson when she got off work in a few hours, watching the way his demeanor changed during the last of his recollection she had been right about watching him; he wasn't to be trusted.

She nodded and smiled a little telling him to relax and that everything would be fine and she walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. She pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers until she found the one she was looking for and she creates a text message and types in a short message and hits send.

_***At Lauren's***_

Lauren looked up when Bo came in with Dyson right behind her and she jumped up and lead them into the mini lab in the back of her overly spacious apartment and she told Dyson to put Kenzi on the table and she grabbed a cart with medical instruments and Bo stood by the table and watching her best friend; Kenzi hadn't moved much or even said anything since they had got her in the car. It was unnerving and Dyson was kind of starting to irritate her.

Dyson was standing over Kenzi, she was staring up at him blankly and he was talking to her quietly when Lauren came over. "I'm going to need you guys to leave for a few minutes while I check her out you two, alright?" Lauren looked at them, Bo nodded but Dyson wasn't paying attention to either of them and Bo touched his arm and he looked up and sighed as Bo led him out.

Lauren watched them walk out then quickly pulled the shirt away from Kenzi's side and she pulled Kenzi's shirt up so she could see the bullet wound; it wasn't too bad, but the bullet was still inside her. Lauren picked up a scalpel and made four small incisions around where the bullet had entered and she watched Kenzi closely, seeing her wince but other than that she didn't see any movement. She put the scalpel down and picked up a pair of slim needle-nose surgical pliers and she started trying to pull the bullet out.

Dyson stood leaning against the wall and he sighed as he looked blankly at the floor, he was worried about his little human; she was so still. Why wouldn't she move, talk to him, to Bo, to someone so he would know she was really alright… He looked up at Bo and saw she was staring at him with an almost irritable look in her eyes. "Dyson what the hell is going on with you?" Bo asked as she stared him down. He looked at her and his phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out, thankful he didn't have to answer that question just yet. He flipped open his phone and read who the message was from, Elena; she must have talk to the man he attacked. He opened the message and read it. "Dyson, I need to talk to you about the man you attacked. Meet me at the Dal tonight at 8:30."

Dyson closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket and he looked at Bo but before he could answer her he heard a loud scream, Kenzi… He turned and busted through the door rushing to see what was happening. He looked around ready to fight and protect Kenzi but saw Lauren standing back a few feet, looking at Kenzi with her surgical pliers in hand holding a very dented bullet in the end; Kenzi was sitting up holding her side as blood started to drip out between her thin fingers as she glared at Lauren. "What in the hell was that for!" Lauren dropped the bullet on the tray next to her and she put the pliers in alcohol to soak and clean them. "I had to get the bullet out Kenzi; we don't need you getting lead poisoning." Dyson felt relief wash over him and he walked over to her slowly and he her into a tight hug, she was back, that fierce, fiery spark was back in her beautiful eyes.

Bo stood back watching and she couldn't help but smile a little as she watched what was happening and she saw the aura around Dyson change as he held her best friend in his arms protectively. She no longer needed the answer to the question she had asked him prior to these events, she knew what was going on in his head; he was in love with Kenzi. "Are you ok?" Dyson asked not realizing he was whispering and Kenzi nodded patting his arm gently. "Yeah D-man I'm alright…" Kenzi mumbled, leaning her head against his chest as if nothing was out of the normal, she didn't have a bleeding wound in her side and she hadn't been attacked by her crazy ex-stepfather.

Lauren watched the two people in front of her and she smiled slightly and moved forward towards Kenzi and Dyson's eyes flashed gold, his wolf warning to her to stay away from him and Kenzi. "I'll take care of her from here Doc." Dyson said firmly as Kenzi leaned against him a little heavier than before and he rubbed her back softly and Lauren nodded and walked to Bo and they headed out of the mini lab, closing the door behind them. "Kenzi, sweetheart I need you to lie back down so I can patch you up." As Dyson spoke he rubbed small soothing circles on Kenzi's back and she nodded and with his help lay back down comfortably with some assistance from him.

Lauren and Bo sat on the couch cuddling, both women knowing the petite girl in the next room was in very capable hands and she was safe. "Should I be worried about her Lauren?" Bo asked her girlfriend as she ran her fingers through her hair calmly. "I don't see why you would have to worry about her, its obvious Dyson loves her very much." She nodded and snuggled against Lauren, kissing her lovingly.

Dyson finished taping the gauze over Kenzi's wound and he lightly rubbed his thumb around the edges of the tape and he looked up at Kenzi; who had at some point dozed off while he was taking care of her. He smiled and for the first time since he had found her, he looked her over closely. She wasn't looking very good; she had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well lately. He could believe that, she was after all was living with a succubus; one that was constantly getting injured and in need of healing, but also one with an insanely high sex drive.

His eyes drifted from her lovely face to her neck than lower and he groaned inwardly. "Could you please stop staring at me like I'm a medium well steak on a silver platter?" Kenzi smirked seeing him snap out of his trance like state and he chuckled and looked up at her face again. "First off, I like my steaks rare, not medium well. And secondly, I was making sure you didn't have any more major wounds." She nodded and yawned and he sighed and looked at his phone, it was 6:45. "Kenzi would you like to get some sleep here?" She instantly shook her head no, looking at him like he was crazy and he nodded. "Would you like to go to my loft and get some sleep?"

She looked at him skeptically and sat up slowly; wincing slightly when she pulled her new stitches and he helped her, knowing she wouldn't be able to move around freely just yet. "Would I be bothering you in any way?" Dyson shook his head. "Nope, I would like you too, that way you don't have to worry about anything; all you have to do is sleep until you don't want to anymore." She smiled and looked at him feeling weak. "That sounds nice…" He picked her up and cradled her against him softly as she started falling asleep in his from exhaustion. "Sleep Kenzi, just sleep…"

* * *

Ok guys, there is that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it; leave me your thoughts on how you think the story is going so far. Once again, thank you for all the love.

VyperStryke- Yea, it's good they found her and you are defiantly right, their trouble is just starting; but that's all I'm going to tell you!

Jommy26- You are relatively "new" to reviewing my story, but you've reviewed every one of my chapter so, Thank you!

To the guest who commented on the story and it's flaws, I am not trying to make excuses I do use spell check, I use Microsoft Word spell check and the spelling and grammar check on here. I also have a full-time job so most of my writing is done from my Galaxy s 2 which has no grammar and spelling check so i check it millions of times before i upload it to here. so i am very sorry for the inconvenience it causes you and everyone else who reads my story.


End file.
